


Blush

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, parent philkas, their daughter has a gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas and Philips daughter comes out.





	

"Lukas!" Philip called, walking into their house. His arms were full of grocery bags as he kicked the front door closed.

"Kitchen!" Lukas replied, stirring mac and cheese in the pot. 

"I could use a little help from my adoring husband and daughter!" Philip yelled up the staircase. 

Lukas jogged out of the kitchen and into the living room, taking a few of the bags. "I won't count on Heather coming down, she's got friends over again." Lukas walked back towards the kitchen.

"Let me guess, it's Carly again." Philip mumbled, setting the bags down on the kitchen table. 

"Yeah, what's with them? They've spent like every single day with each other for the past few week." Lukas froze. "Maybe they're just best friends and times have changed."

Philip stared at Lukas. "You really just think they're friends?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Did we hang out with our friends every day after school?"

"No, we only hung out with each other, oh my god our daughter is gay."

Philip slapped Lukas' ass. "Don't say that, we don't want to out her if she isn't."

"We're her parents."

"But Carly could hear and maybe Carly isn't her girlfriend and then we ruined a friendship."

"Homophobia would've ruined the friendship." Lukas mumbled, putting the milk in the fridge along with tomatoes.

Philip turned around when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He leaned against the counter, smiling. "Hi, Heather."

"Hi, dad.. I heard you guys call me, do you need anything?" She asked. She had long blonde hair and big brown eyes. She was short, like Philip, or at least that's what Lukas would tell her.

"No, honey, we're fine." He smiled, pushing himself off of the counter. "But.. is Carly up there?"

Heathers cheeks turned bright red almost instantly. "Um.. yeah.. we have a project we've been working on.."

"For almost a month?" Lukas chimed in, leaning against the fridge.

Heathers face darkened. "Yeah.. it's a lot of our grade.. like 90 percent or something crazy.. um.. I'm gonna go back upstairs now." She turned around, running up the steps, down the hall to her room, into her room and slamming the door shut.

Philip smiled. "They are so dating."

"What if they are working on a project?" Lukas asked, wrapping his arms around Philips waist, kissing his forehead.

"A project you need every day after school and every weekend to work on for almost a month." Philip pecked Lukas' lips. "I don't think so."

Lukas nodded. "Fine, but we aren't gonna bring it up.. we'll wait for her to tell us."

Philip nodded. "Agreed."

A week went by and nothing changed. Carly came home with Heather every day, they had dinner as a family (with Carly) and then Heather would walk Carly home. Dinners were leas awkward now that Philip and Lukas were 99% sure their daughter was dating her best friend. But then something else happened.

Philip was getting Heathers laundry out of her room when her laptop pinged. His humming subsided as he walked towards it, tapping on the mouse pad. The laptop lit up brightly and showed two girls.. making out.. on a porn site.

"Lukas! Come up here right now!" Philip screamed, setting the basket of dirty clothes down.

Lukas ran down the hall and into the room, stopping when he saw what was on the screen. "That wasn't me.. oh my god, Philip, that wasn't me, I swear, I-"

"Lukas, you're a gay man, I know it wasn't you." Philip rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"Then why are you mad? You watched so much-"

"Don't you dare say another word." Philip muttered. "I'm not mad, sex is normal, it's healthy when it's consenting and respectful but.. we've never had the gay sex talk with our kid."

"We've never had any sex talk with our kid."

"Well, she's getting both. Go to the store and buy condoms." 

"Do they even make condoms for girls?" Lukas asked. "Wait, I don't want to know."

"You're gonna have to suck it up, our daughter might be a lesbian so we need to make sure she's staying safe." Philip pulled out his wallet, handing Lukas thirty dollars. "They're called dental dams, get condoms for both. Understood?"

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I bought the condoms when we were younger."

Lukas glared at him. "Fine." 

Lukas left while Philip started laundry and cleaned a little bit. It wasn't long before Heather and of course, Carly were home.

"Dads! I'm home! And Carly is with me!" She yelled, walking inside, slamming the door shut. 

"Carly." Philip said. "You can go up to Heathers room. Lukas and I need to talk to her for a second." 

Carly nodded slowly, letting go of Heathers hand, walking up the stairs and into Heathers room. Heather sat down on a chair across from her dads.

"Am I in trouble?" Heather asked, playing with her hands that were in her lap.

"No." Philip smiled. "We just need to talk about something. I was in your room the other day and I found something on your laptop."

"Oh god." Heather mumbled.

"It's embarrassing for me, too." Lukas whispered.

Philip elbowed him. "Its normal, sex is normal, as long as you're consenting, sober, and totally a hundred percent happy with it, then yes, go for it, but we wanted to make sure you were safe." 

Lukas didn't move. 

"Lukas, get them out."

"Why?"

"You have to be a part of this."

"A family sex talk, whoohoo." Lukas muttered, pulling out a box of condoms.

"Now, depending on the persons.. size.. you might need to get different ones.. and if there's a bad reaction you might be allergic to latex but that just means you need to get some that don't have latex in them. Now, I know boys might insist they'll pull out, but that doesn't work." Philip slid the box towards her. "Always use con-"

"I'm gay!" Heather whisper yelled, pushing the condoms back towards Philip. "I don't have a boyfriend, I won't have a boyfriend. I don't need this."

Philip and Lukas but let out a sigh of relief before Philip nudged Lukas. "Lukas, get the other box."

Lukas pulled out a box of dental dams.

"Now, you use these on people who have vaginas." Philip explained, looking at the box. "I guess you just lay it over and.. do your thing."

"And if she only has a normal condom you can cut it up the side and spread it apart and use that."

Heather made a face. "I.. don't.. why do you guys know this?"

"We googled." Lukas said quickly. "We're clean.. but we did use condoms for years so.. do that."

"Can I go now? Before I die of embarrassment?" Heather asked, picking up the box.

Lukas and Philip both nodded.

"I'll take the box and put it in the bathroom, okay?" Philip smiled, taking the box from his daughter.

Heather nodded, waving bye to her dads, walking up the steps. 

"Heather!" Lukas called.

"What?"

"Is Carly your.."

"Yes, dad.. she just isn't.."

"We won't tell." Philip smiled.

"We won't even talk about it." Lukas added, putting his arm around Philip.

Heather smiled. "Thanks." 

Philip and Lukas both let out a heavy sigh when they heard the door shut to Heathers room.

"Our daughter is gonna have sex." Lukas mumbled.

"She's grown up so fast."

"I need a drink." He whispered, patting Philips thigh. 

"Bring me one, too.."


End file.
